


Hamilton Cast One Shots

by swritings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Get close and personal with your favourite people from the Original Hamilton Cast





	1. Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Lin’s lack of presence in your life has its consequences.

Hamilton had been in the works for about 8 years and you knew that it required a lot of time. You just didn’t expect your relationship to be on the rocks because of it. You had met Lin through mutual friends at a birthday party when they paired you up for the couple quizzes seeing as you were the only singles.

“Time for the couple quiz!” your friend yelled excitedly, loud enough for the entire apartment to hear her.

 _“Well, this couldn’t get sadder,” you muttered into your cup as you took a sip and watched the couples find each other. The last time you had been in a relationship was so long ago that it definitely made it alright to label your love life as pathetic._  
  
“Hey, you don’t have a partner, too, huh?” An almost too cheery voice broke you out of your self-deprecating misery. To your right stood a tan short-haired man, not traditionally handsome but something drew you to him.

_“Yeah, let’s just say my love life is non-existent.” He surprised you when your lame attempt at being funny was met with a chuckle. He ran a hand through the barely-there hair before speaking again._

_“Well, wanna try to beat these ‘couples’?” the excitement in his eyes and his use of air quotations managed to pique your interest and though you barely knew him, you found yourself agreeing._

_“Come on.” He grabbed your hands bringing you into the group of couples, tingles from his touch warming your body._

That evening might have been the start of something new, but right now it seemed like it was coming to an end. Time was limited with your respective careers as a writer and a singer. Your careers were both on the rising when you met so you both knew what it was like in the industry. Having someone to share the experiences with, good and bad, was something you were both secretly relieved to have.

Being star struck happened regularly in the start  _(Lin, guess what! I just met Tina Fey!”)_ , but the thing that really made you closer was being able to talk about the stress you felt and how you feared you would never reach your goals.

When he won a Tony you couldn’t feel more proud of him knowing how many nights he spent awake creating his work. When the time came for you to find out if you won a Grammy, he was right next to you clutching your hand in reassurance. When your name was called, he was also the first one to grab you in a close hug, his pride almost radiating from his body.  That was also the night he asked you out.

_Still high on the rush of winning and perhaps also the glass or two of champagne you had, you danced inside Lin’s apartment._

_“Slow down, Y/N. You might fall.” Concern etched his attractive features out into a frown. The red stilettos you had bought specifically to compliment your floor-length black gown wobbled slightly. Even with the alcohol, he had consumed his reflexes were still quick and an arm wound its way around your waist leading you to the sofa._   
  


_“Let’s take those off, yeah?” He didn’t wait for an answer instead bending down to help you out of the complicated laced heels. The tender touches and the way he carefully untied the laces sent the already flying butterflies in your stomach haywire. Your feelings for Lin had been slowly but steadily growing and nothing could stop it – though you had never wanted to try. He was an arse at times but moments like these reminded you of why you had fallen for him._

_“Wanna dance?” he asked grinning grabbing your hands before you could answer dragging you up. Still holding one hand tight he put on a CD making sure you didn’t see the cover. The familiar tunes soon flooded the room “Living in my own world. Didn’t understand-“. An excited squeal left you and soon you were dramatically singing and dancing but what you didn’t see was Lin’s eyes watching fondly._

_“Come on, Lin. Sing with me!” you beckoned grinning when he puffed his chest out and imitated Troy. As another song ended you both fell onto the couch panting from the impromptu dance competition you started halfways (you agreed that you both were winners even though you knew you definitely won). When more than a moment went by without him chattering you finally opened your eyes again. He was twiddling his thumbs a sure tell sign that he was nervous. When he also ran a hand through his hair you knew it was serious._

_“Lin, what’s wrong?” you sat up grabbing a hand lightly caressing it with your thumb. His eyes fixated on your hands as he debated how to answer._

_“I don’t know how to say this and normally I’m good with words.  Words are my thing. I mean, I make a living of words.” He rambled but a squeeze from you brought him back on track._

_“I’m just gonna say it.” He gulped looking intently into your eyes making you feel like the most important person in the world something only he was able to do with just a look._

_“I like you.” not even a second went by before he rambled again nervously._  
  
“I mean I’ve always liked you, but I mean I like you, like like-like you. I just said like three times,” he laughed almost crazily the nerves spiking. You knew you had different options on how to tackle the situation but jumping head-first seemed to be the only right one. The kiss was everything you had imagined and then not at all. His kiss was like an old car starting up again; rusty at the start, but once warmed up driving like it had been all its life with a familiarness that felt comfortable. That night you went to bed with not only a brand new Grammy but also a brand new boyfriend. It truly became the happiest night of your life.

When he told you the idea for Hamilton you knew only a genius like him would make something as magical emerge from this. Some mornings you sat together helping the other with a song they were stuck on, both occasionally humming an idea before writing it down in your notebooks before sharing it.

Your first album had gone platinum something you had only hoped for in your wildest dreams, and while the success was incredible it also made you want the next one to be even better. The deadline was still months away but every hour was spent writing or at least creating something artistic for your album. Lin became your sparring partner helping you work through the inevitable writer’s block.  _(“Let’s go for a walk in the park it’ll help.”)._  He could see patterns in a song when you had given up  _(“What if you rhyme wind with sin? That brings the entire theme together of feelings drifting away because of the sin he committed.”)_. He truly was a blessing.

He also bounced ideas off you, wanting his masterpiece to be the best it could. When his head was hurting from working all day you would give him a head rub, fingers running through the continuously growing hair. When he had finished his first Eliza song he made you sing it to him,  _(“You’re the Eliza to my Hamilton.” he grinned once you finished.)_

Life was truly good to you so you should have seen it coming when the tables turned. It wasn’t abrupt the break, more like cracks slowly breaking it apart. The cold bed should have been the first sign that something was wrong. Before Hamilton, nights were spent in bed cuddling and talking about your days. Now you rarely saw him. You understood that with rehearsals and prepping for Hamilton’s premiere he didn’t have much time. However, he clearly had enough time and energy to go out partying with his cast. Afraid of being labelled as clingy, you kept quiet even if it hurt seeing him spend more time with them than you.

The final crack resounded loudly when he stood you up once again. He had promised he would be there after you complained about not spending time together. He sent dozens of texts that you left unanswered and he knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped inside the door.  He was expecting angry words and frowns but was instead met by the sight of you sitting at the dining room table clutching a picture. The colours he could see gave him the impression it was the photo of you two the night you won a Grammy.

“What happened, Lin?” your voice almost made him sob on the spot. You sounded emotionless, “What happened to us?”.  You traced a finger across your wide smiles before throwing the picture across the room.

“I can’t stand this anymore,” your anger resurfaced again but Lin only saw the mascara streaks on your cheeks. How long had you been crying for? They weren’t wet any longer and he couldn’t bring himself to accept the fact that it was his fault you were crying in the first place.

“You’re never home.” He made a move to defend himself.

“Don’t.” you said keeping the tears at bay, “I know, you’re busy. However, there’s a difference being busy working and being busy partying.” your steady eyes met his fleeting ones. “I’ve tried to be understanding. I’ve let you go to all the parties you wanted, but I need you to be there for me too. I can’t be in a relationship where I don’t know when I’ll see you or where you are.”

He knew you were right. He had taken you for granted. You had been there for him, despite your own busy schedule. You managed to make it work; you fought to keep the relationship afloat. All he did was sink it.

“I’m done.”

He was a man known for being good with words, but at the moment every single one escaped him. All he could do was stand there as you grabbed your bags and watch the love of his life walk out. The worst part was that it was his fault. How could he have let you slip that easily through his fingers? He knew you deserved better and with each crack of his heart the realisation set in that you were gone for good.


	2. Stay? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week on Broadway, Daveed invites you over to chill.

The sound of the shower running reached your ears as soon as you stepped inside along with Daveed singing carelessly loud.This week had been one of the most exhausting weeks on Broadway for Hamilton. Nearly two shows every day for a whole week resulted in a fatigued body and a tired mind. But to celebrate this week being over Daveed had invited you over to his, just to chill and spend time together. You and Daveed had quickly become good friends and had successfully managed to both get quite attached to each other. So a night like this wasn’t unusual.

You were fumbling with the coffee machine in the kitchen when a pair of arms snaked around your waist surprising you enough let a small shriek out. A deep rumble sounded behind you as Daveed laughed gently letting you go. Turning around you scowled playfully pretending to be mad.

“Aww, come on, Y/N. I’m sorry,” he said lying as he continued to laugh hard enough to bounce his still wet curls. You spun around again to face the machine, getting a cup from the cupboard.

“if you’re gonna treat me this way, I’m gonna go home,” you said as an amused smile danced on your lips. Immediately he loudly disagreed and captured you in his arms again making you giggle and your cheeks turn slightly red. As the machine began to buzz, he had still not let go and were leaning his chin on your shoulder softly humming.

Recently Daveed had started to get more touchy feely with you, often opting to be close to you and touch you for longer periods. This didn’t bother you but with your feelings for the amazingly talented and gorgeous man this didn’t help you lose them. Not at all. It was actually the opposite but never had you met a man who scrunched his face as cute as Daveed when he sneezed or had the same twinkle in his eyes when he laughed. You were completely and utterly in love with Daveed and there was nothing you could do about it.

The smell of coffee drifted in to the room and after your first sip you instantly felt more awake. After he failed to move still caught in a daydream you wriggled out of his tight grip and grabbed his hand and the cup in the other missing the light pink that tinted his cheeks.

After the cup was finished and half a movie had been seen your tiredness caught up to you. Daveed was sat at the end of the soft sofa and you had slowly been moving down until you laid upon his shoulder. Daveed glanced down at you with a fond look. It almost felt like this could be a normal evening - you snuggled up to him on the sofa but then reality came crashing down when he realised this would probably never happen.

After some time he decided to take the hard decision to move you to his king size bed. You groaned softly when he picked you up and he only smiled softly. He gently laid you down on his bed and put his fresh duvet over your frame. Brushing some hair back from your face he gingerly pressed a small kiss to your forehead lingering just for a moment too long for it to only be friendly, before turning to leave. Just as he was about to walk out the door you spoke the words he secretly had been longing to hear.

“Stay?”


	3. Stay. Part 2

When Daveed woke up he instantly thought of you. Remembering the way you snuggled up close to him never once losing contact with him. He remembered the feeling of your soft skin as his hand rested on the bare part in between your slightly ridden up shirt and pants. With still closed eyes he frowned when he couldn’t feel the warmth of your body. His hand reached out searching for you his brows furrowing when he only felt the cold sheets suggesting you had been gone for some time. He got up thinking you must be in the kitchen making some coffee or watching tv. With long strides he made his way out only to be met with the emptiness of his apartment. Frantically he looked for any notes around the apartment that you could have written or messages on the phone indicating where you were only to be left disappointed.

Had you been so tired last night you hadn’t really been meaning the words spoken? Had you felt so embarrassed and sorry for him you had left? Had he misinterpreted your signals and made a complete fool of himself? The only reasonable answer he could think of would beyes. Yes, he was a fool! Yes, you felt sorry for him!

He groaned sitting down on the couch hiding behind his hands. How could he ruin a friendship like this. He never had been as comfortable with someone as you and he doubted he would ever again. Anger surged through his body and then came the sadness and embarrassment  How could he ever face you again? He wouldn’t be able to talk to you knowing you would only do so in pity.

The creaking of a door got his attention and he got up to investigate. More noises came from the hallway. He bursted through ready to confront whoever was there but froze to the spot instead.

“Oh, morning. I thought you were asleep, and I didn’t wanna wake you,” you continued taking your shoes off. “I went out to get food. You have like nothing in your fridge, you seriously need to go grocery shopping.” You walked past him holding a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee as you continued to talk.

His head was spinning. He thought you had left but here you were holding breakfast and making yourself comfortable in his kitchen.

“Are you gonna come sit?” you asked patting the seat on his couch. He almost stumbled down as you turned on the TV already munching on your bagel.

You ate in silence. You were focused on the TV and eating but Daveed’s focus was all on you. He still couldn’t believe you were here. Even with messy hair and bagel on your face he thought you looked beautiful. He thanked whoever had made sure he hadn’t missed his chance with you.

Moments later you went to throw the trash out. You came back out with a questioning look; you were looking towards the door and then him wondering if you were overstaying your welcome.

He raised a hand waving you towards him, “Stay,” he said. You smiled chuckling softly at his words before joining him again.


	4. Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daveed is secretly in love with the reader, but the reader doesn’t know and has been unintentionally hurting him by talking about her dates/love life with Daveed. Until one night it’s too much and Daveed confesses with feelings but leaves before the reader can respond.”

“So, I went out with Dan yesterday and I don’t really know what to feel about him yet.” You shifted position on your couch reaching for the sweet and sour sauce to dip your spring rolls in.

Daveed was sat next to you eating his own portion of Chinese takeaway scrolling through his phone. This was your usual way to spend the time between shows; order some takeaway and just chill in either of your dressing rooms.

“It’s just that he’s got this weird sense of humour. I mean like really weird.” You continued, widening your eyes grabbing a bite of rice from Daveed.

“Hey!” He didn’t make a move to stop you, only complaining audibly.

“So, what do you think I should do?”

No answer.

“Daveed!”

“What?” He looked up from his phone, the one-show-done-one-more-to-go tiredness showing in his eyes.

“Are you even listening to me?” You groaned throwing a pillow at him.

“Sorry.” He said, eyes once again glued to his phone.

You frowned looking at him, “Is something wrong?”

Normally you would be chatting away, not having a one-sided conversation with him.

“No.” He answered briefly.

“You’re not even looking at me, Daveed.” Why was he acting so strangely?

He clenched his jaw before finally looking you in the eye.

“You want to know what’s wrong?” You nodded. “It’s you.”

“Me?” That was not what you were expecting him to say, “What did I do?”

“You’re always talking about men you like and I’m getting sick of hearing about he did this and he did that.”

You crossed your arms defensively, “Well, you said I could talk to you about anything.”

He stood up getting antsier, “Yes, I did.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

He sighed running a hand over his face, “The problem is I love you, and I don’t want to hear you talk about other men! I can’t do it anymore.” He stormed out of your dressing room before you could even process his words.

Did he just say he loved you? The thoughts were running through your head so fast you couldn’t make sense of any of them.

“15 minutes to showtime.” a voice spoke through the broadcaster.

Shit. You weren’t even in costume. This would have to wait.

—

The show was awkward, to say the least. Daveed wouldn’t even look your direction unless it was completely necessary. You were determined to catch him after the show and make him listen to the revelation you had made. You rushed backstage the second the show was finished.

“Y/N, wait up” Jasmine called, “Would you mind meeting my niece? She’s a big fan.” She smiled and gave you the puppy dog eyes she knew you couldn’t say no to. You watched Daveed slipping away with a sigh before turning around and giving her a bright a smile.

“Lead the way.”

***

The drive to Daveed’s was one of the longest you had ever taken. The confusion and now hesitation crept back into your mind. Maybe his tongue had slipped and he made a mistake? Would you be making a mistake letting him know how you felt?

Your body had automatically led you up to his front door so now you had no choice but to go forward. Hopefully, this wouldn’t ruin your friendship, you thought as you knocked on the door.

“Coming!” You could hear his footsteps grow louder in time with the beating of your heart.

“What can I help y-” he trailed off the moment he saw you.

“Can we talk?” He didn’t say anything. “Please, Daveed.”

He opened the door further, still not responding, before going into the kitchen.

You sighed following him but stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. You watched as he began moving around small things to avoid eye contact.

“Daveed, please say something.”

His mood changed in seconds, “You wanted to talk, so you talk.”

He had never snapped like that at you before.

“O-okay. Uh well, all I really want to say is that I feel the same. And I-i know you must have made a mistake, but I thought you should know.” You shrugged, this time it was you avoiding his eyes.

No response.

“I guess I’ll just leave now,” you bit your lips shuffling backwards, eyes welling up.

Of course, he didn’t want you. How could you ever have thought that? Your luck wasn’t in love, it had never been, and it certainly still wasn’t.

“Wait!” Daveed nearly leapt from his spot to you. “Don’t go.” He grabbed your wrist holding you back.

“Did you mean that?” he searched your eyes for the truth as you nodded.

“Yes, I haven’t lied to you before and I’m not gonna start now.”

He seemed to accept your answer as he started to grin.

“Don’t make fun of me.” You started to turn away again.

“Hey. Stop.” He tugged you towards him again. “I wasn’t making fun of you.”

You furrowed your brows.

“I was happy,” he explained.

“Happy?”

“Happy that you feel the same as me.” His hands brushed against yours before reaching up to cradle your face.

“What?” you blinked twice.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “and if you could stop talking then I could finally show you how happy I am.”

A small smile grew on your face as the unbelievable actually happened. Time seemed to slow down, but you didn’t care. All that mattered was Daveed and his lips upon yours.


	5. Lock screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a game night you discover something that will chance your life

 

Game night was a new thing the Hamilton cast had decided on doing. Usually you went to one of your places and no games were of the table though most of the times you ended playing regular classics like Monopoly. Tonight it was Lin’s turn to host and he had promised he would be stocked up on food this time(last time he forgot to buy anything and all he had was cheese and beer).Pippa had invited you over to her place to get ready together - even though it wasn’t really necessary as it was quite a lowkey event. 

You knocked twice before stepping inside stopping to admire her place once more. Pippa had the most beautifully decorated place and even though you pride yourself on your decorating it fades in comparison to hers. Walls with real art pieces (you only had cheap posters you had bought online),furniture placed just right and big windows that brought in an amazing view of the city.

“Hi babe!” Pippa said sticking her head out from the kitchen. “I’m making some tea, want some?” You nodded taking a place on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island.

“So any news with Lin?” she asked smirking. So this was why she wanted you over.

“What do you mean?” you asked acting naive but the bright blush on your cheeks gave you away.

“Oh you know what I mean.” she spoke looking right through your act of indifference.

“Okay! I might have some feelings for him,” You gave up quickly knowing she wouldn’t believe you either way, “but I don’t think he has for me.” You smiled tight lipped resorting to stirring your tea.

A loud groan of disagreement left Pippa’s mouth. You just shook your head doubtful.

“The way he chooses to sit right next to you even though there are other free seats closer to him. The way he always makes sure you’re okay- like the time he offered you his jacket even when he was freezing just to make sure you were warm. The way hisentireface lights up when you enter a room and somehow lights up even more when you talk to him. These are all signs he likes you! And don’t think you don’t look the same!” She spoke loudly to convince you.

“I’m not sure.” you were still filled with doubts. What if she was wrong and you made a complete fool of yourself?

She groaned once more, “just check his phone later okay?” she made you promise though you were extremely confused. Check his phone?

 After you and Pippa had agreed to let the topic of Lin go, you got ready. You decided on black skinny jeans with a black and white striped slightly cropped t-shirt. Pippa chose blue jeans and a grey sweater. On the way to Lin’s, you had a improvising rapping battle that had you cry laughing. Even when you arrived you still felt giggles coming up when you remembered Pippa’s hilarious rhymes. (You always need bacon. I am not mistaken. Once you’ve tasted a bit. You need more of it.- This had you laughing hysterically.)

As you walked up to the door you could feel your nerves grow. Was Pippa right? Did he have the same feelings for you as well?” Pippa grabbed onto your wringing hands silently assuring that it would be okay.

“Hi guys.” Pippa and you said stepping inside the living room filled with members of the cast. Smiling faces met yours and the nerves calmed down.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” you told Pippa turning to the kitchen. Lin was standing inside expertly filling up cups with coffee.

“Hi.” you spoke shyly before remembered there was no use being shy. This was Lin and even with your feelings for him he always made you feel comfortable.

His face lit up with a smile when he saw you and opened his arms gesturing he wanted a hug. You moved smiling just as much, sighing comfortably when his arms came around your torso squeezing with just enough pressure.

“Hi.” he whispered into your hair before reluctantly letting go of you.

“So, you actually have food this time!” you laughed taking a look around at all of the pizza boxes spread around the kitchen.

“Yeah, I thought that would be the best idea especially since I promised you I would.” He smiled embarrassedly remembering last time, “and the others would probably have my head if I didn’t feed their starving stomachs” he joked, grinning when you laughed.

“Y/N and Lin, we’re playing charades!” someone yelled loudly.

“We better go and beat them at this!” you spoke giving him an excited smile grabbing two cups for you and Pippa before joining the others in the living room. The first time you played this game you and Lin were partners and won largely over the others. Ever since that you were partners in almost everything having a connection that made you win almost every time.

“Well guys, i’m gonna head out but this was great.” Leslie spoke and one by one they all filed out until it was just you and Lin. Pippa had been your ride home but she left early after her cousin called her to emergency babysit as she was going in to labour. So Lin offered to let you stay at his for the night.

You and Lin were slowly growing tired and cleaning up was the last thing you wanted to do. So it was just Lin cleaning up but very superficially only moving the glasses to the kitchen and leaving them on the counter. Just as he walked out the room bearing more glasses you spotted his phone on the sofa next to you.It must have fallen out of his pocketyou thought. Overcome with curiosity you listened to hear if he was coming back. When you could still hear him humming (which brought an unknowingly soft smile to your face) you grabbed the phone.

He had a customised cover with the cast protecting his phone. It was of the opening night of Hamilton with your first bow. Memories flooded your mind and you wished you could go back to that night. It was one of the most amazing nights in your life. Then you remembered you had to do more than reminisce- you actually had to take a lot at the phone. You pushed the home button and were stunned by the picture he had chosen as his lock screen. This was why Pippa had been so insistent on you checking out his phone. It was a picture ofyou. Well, you and Lin to be more precise. It was after a show in Lin’s dressing room. Lin had an arm snaked around your waist and you were scrunching up your face with a tongue sticking out. The thing that surprised you most was the look on Lin’s face. He was looking at you fondly with a soft smile like you were the precious thing on this earth.

A soft “oh shit” alerted you of Lin’s presence.Your eyes widened and slowly went to look into his, embarrassment flowing through your body at being caught snooping. It seemed the eye contact sent Lin into a word frenzy.

“I am so sorry Y/N! I totally get if you think i’m a creep,” he started pacing back and forth,”and if you want me to drive you home that’s okay,” now his hands were running through his hair.

“I- I just think you’re amazing and I would love to spend more moments with you,” he was quick to add, “but only if you feel the same of course.” He kept rambling and never noticed you moving across the room. He only stopped when you grabbed his hands. With a slightly open mouth he stared at your hands softly caressing his and followed them until they rested on his cheeks. He subconsciously leaned into your touch.

“Stop talking and let me speak for one moment.” you gently demanded. He nodded looking deeply into your eyes hoping to catch a glint of your answer.

“I do want you to drive me home,” his face immediately fell and the beginnings of heartbreak showed in his eyes, “but I want it to be tomorrow after I’ve spent the night here.”

In disbelief he snapped his head up to make sure he had heard correctly. When he saw the grin on your lips, he laughed in relief. Your lips met passionately and you felt every ounce of love he had hidden from you flowing through the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he kissed your nose and cheek before burying his face in your hair.  

“I love you” he whispered hugging you tightly making sure you could never leave him.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
